Coccinelle demoiselle
by Elenwe12
Summary: Qui n'a jamais tenté de retenir une coccinelle entre ses mains, de contempler ce petit être courant de doigts en doigts avec habileté ? Mais toujours, la coccinelle étend ses ailes et l'apparition s'évanouit dans le ciel. [Rêverie Ladynoir sur fond de comptine. Absence totale de spoilers]
Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte, pour la deuxième fois sur un fandom autre que Tolkien, incroyable!

Ceci est mon premier écrit sur _Miraculous Ladybug_ , l'idée m'était venue il y a quelques temps et ce matin j'ai enfin trouvé une façon qui me paraissait potable de l'aborder. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira malgré sa longueur ridicule dont je m'excuse platement. La comptine dont je m'inspire est courte et ça devenait difficile de continuer à développer sans trop tirer sur la corde.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de sens à cette histoire, c'est une rêverie assez générale sur la série. Aucun spoils sur les derniers épisodes ou des épisodes non-encore diffusés en France donc! Vous pouvez lire ce texte où que vous en soyez dans votre visionnage.

Disclaimer: Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Thomas Astruc et compagnie et si je gagnais de l'argent pour ça, j'arrêterais aussitôt mes séances de babysitting. Malheureusement ça n'est pas le cas, pauvre que je suis. Enfin bref.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! :)

* * *

 **Coccinelle demoiselle, bête à bon dieu**

 **.**

 _Coccinelle demoiselle, bête à bon dieu,_

 _Coccinelle demoiselle, vole jusqu'aux cieux._

.

Paris était la ville de la lumière, du romantisme, d'une vie de fête et de luxe pour les esprits la dépeignant avec envie. C'était une longue tradition pour cette cité de vouer sa protection à des femmes, les héroïnes lui avaient toujours mieux convenues. Et tandis que Sainte Geneviève veillait sur les âmes du haut du ciel, Ladybug sauvait jour après jour les habitants d'un mal porté par des ailes graciles.

Tourbillon incessant, valse folle aux mille couleurs, éternel jeu du chat et de la souris (le jeu de mots aurait pu être de lui) avec la ville comme salle de bal pour leur danse endiablée. Un ballet étourdissant entre des êtres tours à tours monstrueux et féeriques. Une explosion de magie au cœur de la capitale, des combats soigneusement chorégraphiés, un jeu de masques et de mystères.

Paris avait trouvé son héroïne dans Ladybug. Sans doute cette dernière avait-elle aussi trouvé sa chance dans la double-vie qu'elle menait à un train infernal, dans un tango de rouge et de noir, sous un masque salvateur. N'était-elle pas parcourue d'un frisson d'excitation en découvrant la nouvelle victime du Papillon ? Ne se réjouissait-elle pas d'être l'égérie de toute une ville, celle que tous regardaient avec admiration et amour ? Oh, comme cette danse était grisante !

Et volent, volent les papillons aux ailes sombres au-dessus des toits de Paris, messagers d'une nouvelle aventure. Coccinelle ou papillon, leur lutte était pour le ciel et la lumière. Comment espérer la retenir alors que tout en elle ne pouvait que s'envoler toujours plus haut ?

.

 _Petits points blancs, elle attend._

 _Petits points rouges, elle bouge._

.

Lui-même se sentait papillon chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle et que le bleu immense de ses yeux semblait prêt à l'engloutir. Il en oubliait parfois le combat les entourant pour se perdre dans l'infini de son regard et le ciel l'habitant.

Paris mystère, théâtre de leur étrange duo aux deux couleurs. Le rouge et le noir associés une nouvelle fois, comme dans les histoires. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour sa Lady ?

Il rêvait d'elle, de son sourire. Il se surprenait parfois à attendre avec impatience le prochain danger entraînant Paris dans sa ronde pour avoir une chance de la revoir. D'entendre une nouvelle fois sa voix et de plaisanter avec elle dans l'insouciance.

Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, qu'importe le danger. Ladybug savait d'un seul geste effacer le tableau de leur combat et réparer les désastres infligés dans leur amusement. Il détruisait de ses griffes, il n'apportait que la destruction, une destruction pourtant salvatrice, dont elle savait avoir besoin. Elle créait des objets surprenants, chassait le mal pour rendre leur blancheur éclatante aux akumas ensorcelés. Éblouissante lumière à laquelle il ne rêvait que de se brûler chaque jour un peu plus. Se perdre dans son éclat, arracher enfin ce masque de rouge et de noir qui lui était devenu odieux.

Il était un chat rêvant de coccinelles, courant après les papillons pour mieux les imiter dans leur vol désespéré. Fou qu'il était, comment pouvait-il la rejoindre dans son ciel ?

.

 _Petits points noirs..._

 _Coccinelle au revoir._

.

Ils dansaient dans une ronde infinie, jeu enivrant et délicieux danger mêlés en une sarabande frénétique. Il se perdaient dans le bonheur de leur valse au rythme d'akumas enchantés, notes éparses jetées au hasard sur la folle partition qu'était leur ville. Les masques tournaient et s'inclinaient, se cherchaient et se défiaient dans un carnaval effréné.

Qui ferait leur premier faux pas dans leur mystérieuse chorégraphie ? Qui serait le premier à tomber et se dévoiler ?

Oh comme il rêvait qu'elle accepte enfin de retirer ce masque stupide, cet outrageant morceau de tissu. Comme il rêvait de la voir enveloppée dans un tourbillon au rouge ensorcelant avant d'enfin se montrer réellement. Mais la musique délicate des papillons ne cessait de résonner à leurs oreilles et la danse se poursuivait, toujours. Joueraient-il ainsi à se cacher et se trouver à l'infini ? Quand donc la mascarade prendrait-elle fin ?

Il était las du jeu. Mais il fallait continuer, jours après jours, pour la voir et la chérir, encore. Alors il s'abandonnait au frisson du danger et à l'excitation de leur chasse éternelle, bondissait vers l'aventure dans un sourire. Courant après des chimères de toute ses forces, pour ne jamais perdre sa trace.

.

Ladybug volait haut dans le ciel. Elle protégeait Paris de ses ailes rouges émaillées de délicats points noirs. Il suffisait de lever la tête pour se perdre dans sa contemplation. Chat Noir courait à ses côtés, inlassablement. Fidèle compagnon se fondant dans les ombres pour mieux dévorer son ciel par la fièvre de son regard. Ils dansaient ensemble au coeur d'un tourbillon sombre et lumineux aux ailes graciles. Délicieux effet papillon.


End file.
